


That's All

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Humor, M/M, Playgrounds, Romance, Swing Set, Twins, blarren humfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Chris has been on a playground. First, because he'd told himself he was too old, and then, because the playground and the kids who populated it had seemed so dangerous and threatening. But moving had changed that. Finding Darren had changed that. He's 17 and spending his Friday night on a swing set, and he couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the very lovely Sarah, although a belated one. Happy birthday, dear, and hopefully this will tide you over until your actual gift arrives. <3
> 
> This is a lot more CrissColfer than Blarren Humfer, and I would have made it them exclusively but... Hide and seek doesn't really work with just two people.
> 
> Also, this is a stand alone, and not part of the original verse.

"This doesn't look right," Kurt deadpans as Chris turns off a residential street and into a parking lot that is only lit by a handful of streetlights. Chris doesn't comment, even if he does feel a little uneasy as he sets the car in park but leaves it to idle. It doesn't look like there's anyone around, and he doesn't even really know where they _are_.

_"Promise me you won't Google the address," Darren had said sternly as he handed over the piece of paper, folded up like the contents were really all that secretive._

_"Okay," Chris had replied, playing along, before Darren had grabbed him by the chin and made Chris look straight in his eyes._

_"Promise?"_

_And Chris couldn't blink as he repeated, "Promise." Darren had sealed it with a kiss._

"This is the address that Darren gave me, so…" Chris shuts off the engine in an act of complete blind faith. "Come on."

"Are you _kidding?_ " Kurt nearly screeches, and then lowers his voice to a hushed whisper. "What if we get _raped?_ "

Chris looks at the ceiling and counts to three.

"Don't you have mace on your keychain?" Chris asks—he knows he does. Their dad had given it to them, although not exactly for the reason Kurt thinks he's about to use it.

But before Kurt has the chance to answer, there's a knock on the car window, making both of them jump and yelp in an undignified fashion.

"Knock knock!" Darren calls through the glass, beaming. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Kurt looks positively terrified, but Chris's own surprise melts into a smile as he gets out of the car and is pulled immediately into Darren's arms.

"Hey stranger," Darren murmurs against his temple, and Chris smiles into the skin of Darren's neck.

The car door slams loudly, signaling Kurt finally getting out, and they both look over at him as he crosses his arms and looks around like he's about to be mugged.

"Where are we?" He asks, skeptically, and Darren beams at the question—a confirmation that Chris hadn't cheated.

"Well, as you both know, I am newly unemployed—" Darren starts, and Chris squeezes his arm sympathetically, "—but it is also Friday night, and the idea of not doing something with my favorite boyfriend was just unthinkable."

"I'm sure all your other boyfriends are very jealous," Chris teases with an eye roll, and Darren pops a kiss against his lips.

"Very."

Kurt clears his throat.

"So why am _I_ here, exactly?" He looks far from endeared by their affection, and it makes annoyance tick under Chris's skin, but Darren keeps smiling, easy-going as always.

"That, dear Kurt, is a surprise." Darren steps away, offering his arm to Chris, who blushes slightly as he takes it. Then Darren holds out his other arm, raises his eyebrows as he looks at Kurt, until Kurt finally scoffs and takes it. "Let me escort you to a night of fun and romance," he says in a thick accent that sounds like a mix between British, French, and something else. It makes Chris grin.

There's grass beneath their feet, and the night is clear enough that their way is lit by starlight. But it's still very dark. It occurs to Chris that they're in a park.

"Huh," Darren suddenly says in the silence of the night. "Chris-and-Kurt sandwich."

"Oh _god_ ," Kurt groans at the same time that Chris goes, "Please don't."

Darren laughs.

*

They seem to walk past a large grass field until they come upon what is very obviously a playground. Chris's eyes have adjusted to the dark enough that he can see the swings and the jungle-gym, can see a sand court to the side with a volleyball net that stretches across it, can see a few picnic tables dotted around.

One of them sticks out more than the other, possibly because it's covered with a few electric lanterns, or possibly because Blaine is standing beside it.

"Your boyfriend awaits," Darren announces, in that same strange accent, and Kurt blinks in surprise before slipping away from them and toward what appears to be some sort of meal. "He wanted to do candles," Darren tells him as they watch Blaine take Kurt's hand. "But I told him that it probably wasn't the best idea."

Chris laughs quietly, shaking his head, and then is startled as Darren whips around and is suddenly in front of him.

"You aren't upset, right?" Darren rushes to ask, and Chris blinks at him.

"Um, no?" Chris furrows his eyebrows. "Why? … _Should_ I be upset?" He asks, suddenly suspicious, and Darren's eyes grow wide as he shakes his head.

"No, no, I just…" Darren casts a look over at their brothers. "I didn't do anything like that." He shrugs, looking down and scuffing his toe against the dirt.

"Eh," Chris says, dismissively, shrugging, and then smiles fondly at Darren. "I don't need romantic lantern-light. Want to know why?" Chris leans in like he's about to tell a secret, and Darren humors him.

It's silent for a few moments before Chris slips away from Darren's grasp, and goes, "Because last one to the swings is a loser!"

And then he starts running, a laugh bursting out of him before he's even made it a few steps, when he can hear Darren hurrying after him.

*

It's been years since Chris has been on a playground. First, because he'd told himself he was too old, and then, because the playground and the kids who populated it had seemed so dangerous and threatening. But moving had changed that. Finding Darren had changed that. He's 17 and spending his Friday night on a swing set, and he couldn't care less.

"I imagine this is what flying feels like," Darren says from the swing beside him, holding his arms out like a bird as his legs pump back and forth, and Chris reaches out with one of his hands until their fingertips brush. Darren turns to smile at him.

"When I was growing up," Chris tells him, "the swing set at the neighborhood park was right beneath a tree, and every time I had a turn on the swings, I'd try to kick it." He pops his leg up, as if there are imaginary branches there for him to try and kick.

"You're adorable." Darren smiles at him, says it like he's telling Chris that there are stars in the sky or fish in the sea—like it's a truth that can't be contradicted. It makes these feelings pulse through Chris, like his chest is going to cave in or his blood is going to explode out of his skin. It should feel awful in theory, but it's actually kind of amazing.

"Hey. Hey Chris," Darren calls trying to get his attention, and Chris looks over. They're in sync, swinging forward and backward at the same time, at the same height, and it makes Chris smile. "Guess what?"

"What?" Chris asks, playing along, and Darren bounces once on the plastic seat of the swing.

"We're married," Darren sing-songs, and Chris's eyes go wide. Darren laughs once when he notices, and then gestures to their swings.

But then Darren starts to speed up, and he makes a painful noise. " _No_ ," he whines. "We're getting a divorce!"

"You're crazy!" Chris calls, but he speeds up to get them in sync again, only to throw them off more until they're going in opposite directions.

Darren sighs heavily.

"It's okay, we'll fall in love again, I know it."

Chris knows it's a game. Just some silly childhood game from the playground, but it still makes his heart thud in his chest. He's only just falling in love for the first time.

*

They don't get off the swings until they hear Kurt and Blaine laughing, seconds before they see both of them shoot out of the bottom of the tube slide.

"I can't believe I fit!" Kurt is laughing, breathless.

"That's what he said!" Darren calls, to which Blaine and Kurt both respond to with a, " _Darren!_ " and Chris giggles while also lightly smacking Darren on the shoulder. After all, that's his _brother_.

"Want to go again?" Blaine urges, and Chris is surprised when Kurt nods eagerly.

"Shall we join them?" Darren asks, definitely because he catches Chris looking, and instead of answering, Chris jumps from the swing and lands crouched in the sand.

Darren whistles.

"My boyfriend is a ninja!" He announces to the empty park, before he jumps himself. His landing isn't as graceful, but he definitely lands. Chris reaches out to steady him. "My hero." He bats his eyelashes, and, feeling daring, Chris leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth.

Darren stares at him goofily until another shout from their brother draws their attention, and then they're racing toward the slide.

They go in twos, even though they're all way too big and practically have to lay on top of each other to actually fit down the slide. It's not particularly long, either, and so the ride is short—that doesn't stop it from being fun, though. Blaine and Kurt go down with Blaine's back to Kurt's chest, leaning back to keep from getting stuck. Darren pulls Chris into his lap so that they're facing one another, forcing them to wrap around one another to be able to fit down the slide at all.

When the novelty of trying to fit two teenage boys down a slide at one time wears off, they start going solo. Darren dives head first on his stomach, and Chris pulls all of his limbs in to his body so he slides like an Olympic luger. Chris hears Kurt laugh like they're little kids again, and Chris isn't surprised—he _feels_ like a little kid again. Especially when Darren loses his shoes and starts climbing back up the slide instead of walking around like the rest of them, and Kurt accuses him of cheating.

After awhile, they all end up pooled at the bottom of the slide, Chris and Darren sitting criss-cross in the sand while Kurt and Blaine are practically spooning on the bottom lip of the slide.

"I can't remember the last time I went down a slide," Kurt says after they're all said and done.

"I'd say about thirty seconds ago," Darren answers, and Chris snorts while Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I have to admit it didn't take Darren very long to get me onboard with the park idea," Blaine starts, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder, "But it took him a lot longer to convince me that you would like it." He sways Kurt back and forth a little bit, and Kurt doesn't answer, just turns his head and tenderly kisses Blaine's cheek.

Chris looks over at Darren, surprised to see that he's already staring at Chris. He holds out his hand, and Chris takes it, blushing as he looks down at the sand.

"Let's play hide and seek," Darren suggests when he's bored with just sitting down.

"I'd say we're a little old for that, but we just spent half an hour going down a slide, so I've got nothing," Kurt relents, and then glances at Blaine with a question in his eyes.

"I'm game," Blaine agrees with a grin.

"Who's It?" Chris asks, looking between them, and then he sees Darren slowly reach out his hand and touch the slide. The slide that Kurt and Blaine are both sitting on, and thus touching. Chris immediately looks unamused. "You guys are asshole."

*

Because they're all adults here, Chris counts to fifty to give them all an apt amount of time to hide. He counts at the slide, face down to the plastic, and remembers that before, running around by himself in a park at night would have been terrifying. Now, it's the most fun he's had in awhile.

"…Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty! Ready or not, here I come!" Chris yells as loud as he can as he bounces up to his feet. The park is a little eerier now that he isn't with other people, but it's also strangely peaceful. Chris makes a mental note to come back here sometime, maybe with a notebook.

There aren't an abundant amount of places to hide, especially since Chris had been counting on the playground, but there are quite a few trees people could be behind or in.

It's a good guess, because not long after he passes one, he's grabbed. 

For a second, the terror comes back. For a second, Chris thinks they weren't alone, that someone saw them, that someone didn't like what they saw.

But then the second is over, and it's just Darren, grinning at him as they press close to the tree.

"Did you forget the rules of hide and seek?" Chris whispers, and Darren quietly chuckles.

"No," Darren murmurs, his hands coming up to cup Chris's face. "I guess you caught me."

"I caught you?" Chris tries to sound skeptical, but it's hard when Darren's as close to him as he is, when Darren is touching him like that. Still, he's pretty sure that _Darren_ caught him.

"You did." Darren bumps their noses together. "I guess I lose." And Darren kisses him.

"This doesn't really seem like losing," Chris points out, practically saying the words into Darren's lower lip, and Darren shushes him.

"Keep losing me." It doesn't make any sense at all, and yet Darren somehow still manages to make it sound seductive. Chris would laugh, he's sure, if his mouth wasn't busy doing other things.

*

When they both walk back to the playground later, hand-in-hand and at a leisurely pace, Kurt is pushing Blaine on a swing, and Chris wonders how long him and Darren were making out behind a tree and not actually playing hide and seek.

"I guess the game is over," Darren muses. "Too bad, I was looking forward to catching you."

"I—you—shut up," Chris finally settles on, feeling flustered. "You know, if you wanted to make out all night, we could have just gone to your house."

"Well, _yeah_ , but we've never made out in a park before." Darren pauses. "Well, now we have." He grins at Chris. "Besides, didn't you have fun?"

Chris looks over at their brothers, as Kurt abruptly grabs the chain of the swing and makes it stop so he can kiss a very befuddled Blaine, and then smiles.

"I really did."


End file.
